User blog:Desertfighter777/What SHOULD be in Borderlands but isn't yet
There are suggestions for things that people want to see in Borderlands all over the forums. While most of those things sound like a lot of fun, I'd rather see Gearbox make these things: First off, I've had numerous occasions where I join a game, where some idiot pisses me off. While I can live with that, I don't really want to meet them again. My first proposal therefore is a method for blacklisting players. A game with a blacklisted player will not appear in your server-list. Additionally, servers with people that blacklisted you won't be displayed either. Secondly, when the host of a game disconnects, your game should save all progress before quitting. Not only would that fix the problem of duping, it would make online gaming a better experience for everyone. With duping fixed, trading will become more important. However, trading as it is now is very insecure. You could grab the others's weapon(s) and just log off. Therefore, a trading option, where you can safely trade your weapons, is needed. Actually, this is needed whether duping is fixed or not. Another thing I run into often when playing online: joining a game, just to get kicked the moment I'm inside. So it would be a real improvement if the host could specify the level required to join. Lastly, the only support for friends is a friends-list. When I get an invite but I am unable to join because of a time-out, I have no way to either attempt again, or inform the person inviting me of the time-out. Friend-chat for one is a major improvement to start off. Furthermore, it would be nice if an invite would last until the game ends, or the invited goes offline. This would also solve accidentally clicking away the invite, without the other knowing what happened whatsoever. EDIT: There are a few more things I thought of that annoy the hell out of me: Traveling. When playing online, and someone initiates a travel, you have no idea where you're going. So first of all, the area you're traveling to should be displayed in the message. Secondly, suppose you're fighting Skagzilla and some random jerk joins and decides to travel away. The only way to stop it is by going into a menu, and out of it again. If the newcomer is really persistent, that would cause you to go in and out of a menu every three seconds. I think it's better to put traveling up to a vote. In case of a tie, the host is always right (if you don't want to go to the same area as the host, then create your own game). Of course, another way is to only give the host the ability to initiate travel. Also, there is a really annoying bug that resets my rocket launcher ammo every time I use a vehicle or menu. I currently have a rocket launcher of magazine 3, and 5 points in Wide Load, giving me 8 rockets in total. But every time I look at the menu and return to the game, I have only 3 rockets loaded. Pretty annoying. EDIT2: Deleted nice-to-haves, because they don't really fix anything Why isn't it possible to compare guns while selling weapons? It makes no sense at all. I really think that needs to be changed. Another thing I thought of: Loyalty mods not working the way they were intended to work, whatever way that was. Either they should stay after finding them, or you shouldn't find them at all. In short, a list of changes I think are needed, I'll update this list as things get fixed, or I think of other things (or you do): *Add option to blacklist players *Fix disconnecting of host resulting in loss of progress *Add trading *Add options to specify what players can join an online game *Add friends-chat outside of games *Add method to accept an invite that wasn't used due to time-out or accidental declining *Add area-name to information when travelling *Add vote to travelling or make travelling only available to the host *Fix loaded rockets unloading when looking at menus or driving vehicles *Enable comparing of guns while selling items *Fix loyalty mods Category:Blog posts